


Smash

by hexmionegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ministry, Post War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmionegranger/pseuds/hexmionegranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war-hardened Draco and Hermione exchange a quick release of pressure in a ministry supply closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash

The sound of something probably delicate shattering filled the room, and neither party seemed to mind. Another crash, and a slam as what was probably a large textbook fell to the floor. There was a clattering as a chair went, and then a desk, and then instead of the rough sound of something breaking, a moan instead pierced the silence.

"Fuck." Came a murmured whisper as a few small white buttons clattered to the floor, and then the sound of fabric ripping tore the tension.

"You ripped my fucking shirt, you bitch."

"You ripped my panties."

"Even." He growled, and she let out a shout as teeth broke her skin, tanned and freckle covered, weathered from spending too much time in the sun hunting artifacts. In retribution for his actions, he felt sharp nails digging into his back, breaking the skin the way he had done and he groaned, pulling the shreds of her panties off and feeling his boxers drop to the floor in pieces.

"Now." She hissed, and her hands fisted in his silky blonde hair, and he knew she wouldn't bear waiting. He had already been waiting long enough. That day it had started innocently enough, watching her speak to the minister in that self righteous tone, the way she moved through the hallways just as she had done back in their days at school. And it had made him angry.

Of course, it hadn't taken him that long to find her after hours. She never went home when she was supposed to and before long he had found her in one of the supply cabinets.

It had only been luck that they had ended working in the same department of the ministry so soon after the war. It hadn't particularly been luck (or at least, he liked to hope) that she pranced around in those insufferably ugly skirts that just begged for him to rip them to shreds and let her wild mane go free, taking up his office space. Perhaps it was the fact that they had to share an office, but they'd been increasingly growing more and more agitated with each other. And now, it was ending in this.

With one quick, clean thrust he was inside her and she let out a hoarse, guttural sound. It chilled him straight to the core and he buried his head in her chest, hands snaking around her body, touching, feeling. Her skin was rough and calloused in some places, hardened from scars, yet his was the same. As he drove into her, slamming her into another wall and hearing more things shatter and fall to the ground he wondered why they were doing this, what was bringing this on.

"So close, Malfoy, so close..." She purred, and he knew then that he was too, that it had been far to long without this, and that something about her was driving him, bringing him to the edge.

Reaching his hand down, he stroked one rough finger over her clit and just like that her entire world shattered with a cry, head tossed back without abandon. As she tightened around him, he exploded into her, moaning deeply.

When they were finished, he pulled out of her, pressing his body against her. A second later he was pulling his clothes back on, fixing her rumpled shirt, smoothing out his blonde hair and she trying to tame the wild mane.

"After you, Granger."

"See you tomorrow, Malfoy."

"Yes... see you tomorrow indeed."


End file.
